Legacy
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: I stood against the world, because it wasn't worth saving. Conclusion to "Brothers Forever."
1. Decay

**Author's Note:** Took me a bit longer than planned with getting this last installment in. I wanted to revisit this storyline and so here it is. Thanks to those that stuck around for the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, that honor would belong to Namco.

* * *

The world was dying, you didn't need a mana lobe to see that, just open your eyes and there was the decay eating away at what remained. Spyrix use along with spirits being depleted were the cause of it, but the bottom-line was the humans using those powers without restraint, no longer caring for the future, that was a luxury none of them had anymore. The present was all that remained, and if you were lucky you'd get to see the sun rise one more time. If not? Well then be grateful you breathed your last of this decrypted world.

I stumbled out of the warp hard, slamming myself against the wall to catch my breath and brace for the pain. It always came in tremors that chased up my whole body, growing worse each time as I could feel the catalyst growing further on my body, leaving a searing pain in its wake. I slumped to my knees as the pain ran its course. I felt the catalyst burn up my back resting at my nape, my fingers twitched a little from my dead arm. I had some movement in it, but that was why I had another arm to spare. I didn't bother with it for long, pulling myself to a standing position, my arm held close against my body, the chromatus dissolving in its wake. I didn't feel the wound in my stomach anymore, the blood staining my arm telling me it was still there. But I hadn't felt anything in the last year.

Did Bisley know the extent of his wish? He may have at the time, but didn't look far enough ahead. Or he was ignorant as all great kings when their reign was on the rise before the unavoidable fall. I remember that day and many others with a sharp clarity, ready to slash the remainder of my sanity to ribbons.

* * *

Rieze Maxia and Elympios were made aware of the success of Bisley Bakur, with the disappearance of Canaan and his following announcement of what transpired there. The fact that spirits were to serve humans without incident, and eradicate the remainder fractured dimensions.

"So he pulled it off after all," Julius mused aloud discarding the letter he received from those still loyal to him in Spirius. I didn't say anything, clenching and unclenching my fists. Elle did this to save me, she wanted me to live, and it would only insult her if I was to have second guesses, even though it no longer mattered.

"So it seems," I spoke softly. Julius turned his head to me, the high collar of his coat hiding most of the catalyst there as his hand held tightly to a cane.

"Yeah," he ended the conversation for my sake as I turned my back allowing myself to be used as a crouch as needed.

"We'll have to be more careful from now on," I stated to break the silence.

"We'll manage as we always have; besides Bisley will have more troubles to deal with then us. Let's get moving."

Rieze Maxia was in disarray with the deaths that occurred, eyewitnesses claiming it were Spirius Agents that carried out the deeds, Bisley's act became a rallying call to the Rieze Maxians to not lose anything else dear to their very lifestyles, their culture. With opposing ideals like that there could only be one outcome. War broke out within months of Bisley's triumphant. Whatever treaties that were in developed died with Gaius and Rowen, and there were no further peace talks.

We stayed in Rieze Maxia to be as far away as we could of Bisley and his agents. We provided what support we could to the Rieze Maxians, while still remaining in the shadows, leaking information of Spirius fighting tactics, disrupting trade routes, but only what was needed, we couldn't risk any more than that. As far as I was concerned their war meant nothing to me, we had each other, and we were going to survive.

* * *

The familiar scent of the ocean drove me away from my thoughts, as I blinked back into the present. I pulled the hood over my head, pulling my clothes tighter against me, and exited the alley into Marksburg proper. The bridge meant to unify the countries was in ruins with sentries posted at both ends as though the collapsed structure wasn't enough to keep the other out. Wyvern screeches and cannon fire from the Elympian Flagships, reverberated overhead; the Schism had a crimson tint mirroring the blood or the sunset was anyone's guess. The bustling atmosphere of Marksburg was long gone, replaced with the lament of the dying; bodies were huddled together, some held weapons, some still breathed, most wishing to be dead and leave this nightmare. I walked to the center of the plaza, where a monument stood to commemorate those that died a year ago. It's the first time I ever saw it. It may have been well taken care of with plenty of prayers and offerings laid out gently around it at some point but now it was only a broken slab of rock, just a memory of long dead times.

"Ludger Kresnik," a voice called to me. I dropped my arm to my side, out of habit than anything else as it rested on the hilt of my sword. I felt a blade at my throat, and released a mirthless chuckle.

"It's been a long time since I heard that name, Milla Maxwell."


	2. Wish

I knew I would get a visit from someone. Being the epicenter of all that went wrong and the like was bound to attract their attention. I wasn't sure who I was expecting, but Maxwell seemed to be the most fitting. I kept my posture loose, showing her I had no intention to fight; the motion seemed to set a fire in her eyes. Her eyes were the only thing that held any real life to them; the rest of her body was washed out of color, like a ghost. Weren't we both ghosts though, lingering in a dying world? At this point I wouldn't have been surprised if she vanished with the wind, along with what remained of my senses, but the constant pressure and continual beading of blood at my throat proved that this phantom was real.

"How are you, would sound like the appropriate question, but that seems like a waste of breath. What are you doing here, or more to the point of how you got here would be more important questions. I knew I couldn't kill the Lord of Spirits or Spirit of Dimensions, but it was worth a shot to get you out of the picture for a time." Her form flickered a little in agitation and anger would be my guesses.

"Origin asked that I come. Muzét is still recovering, and Origin believed I was the better choice than Chronos. That remains to be seen."

"I imagine Bisley's wish wouldn't allow power over the Primordial Great Spirits, considering it was that power that was granting his wish. Along with you having your own duties then to follow the whim of a human. Muzét might be different, as a direct creation of the former Maxwell perhaps that gave her some immunity. How are you able to be here if what you said a year ago was anything to go on as only being able to borrow mana to create that body of yours?" Milla lowered her sword but nothing else.

"Origin asked me to, and there is enough mana for me to carry out the task. Bisley's wish was limited to the other spirits, destroying the fractured dimensions was there priority, taking part in this war was inevitable with the subjugation placed on them. That and with Elympios' continued use of spyrix for the campaign is depleting the mana quicker than ever before. There is little any of us spirits can do now to save humanity from itself. Nothing has changed," she explained steadying herself. It's always nice to hear everything was just a waste of time. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, forcing myself to lean against the monument the motion reminding me of the wound as I secured my arm against it once more.

"I could have told you that, hell anyone can see that. Yet Origin still sent you down here. What task was so important to be carried out when there is nothing left?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Damned the world? Killed all our friends? You were there, and no doubt Origin already knows the answer. Heh, I was just proving how selfish humans can be, and how far that selfishness can take us to do horrific acts." I lowered my gaze. "I stood against the world, because it wasn't worth saving, except for the only person my selfishness was for. But I doubt any of you spirits can truly understand that no matter how long you live among us, because you aren't human. Nothing matters anymore, anyway," I sighed taking note of my labored breathing, the heat beginning to crawl against my skin as the catalyst continued to devour whatever was left of me. I pay it no heed, looking back to Maxwell to see if my answer satisfied her.

"Is that all you have to say," I caught pity in her tone for just a moment, before it died on the wind.

"He's dead, but I imagine you already knew that." A small nod. "Julius," I stumbled over his name, feeling that lump in the back of my throat again, before I swallowed it down. "He died, protecting me. And to ensure my safety he asked one last request, I imagine you know what that was." Another nod. "He asked me to kill him before he turned into a divergence catalyst, to prevent other Spirius agents from finding me."

* * *

I didn't even see Maxwell anymore. I was Julius' crouch as we were trying to escape from the area in case there were others lying in wait. It was an ambush from Spirius agents, we were cautious but it turned out we couldn't avoid them forever. They had multiple spirits assisting them, forcing us both to use our chromatus. We defeated them but at a cost. My chromatus was spent, and my own catalyst was beginning to hinder us, I ignored the pain the best I could, holding tightly to Julius to carry both our broken bodies away from there.

"Ludger."

"Save it, we're almost through," I cut him off swiftly trying to add some speed to our escape. It didn't work as my leg gave out and he fell on top of me. I bit hard on my lip against the catalyst pain, drawing blood. I used some trees for support as I pulled us back to our feet, only to stop when Julius did. "Come on we have to keep moving."

"You can make it, but not with me slowing down," he stated getting off me as he leaned against the tree. I leaned against my own looking behind us, seeing if we were being followed, I didn't see anything, so I knew we had time, we could make it.

"I'm not leaving you."

"No, I'm going to ask something worse of you." His tone stopped all my thoughts as I looked at him. His chromatus was done, half of his face had blackened, and I knew most of his body was in a similar state. "You know my arm is useless like this," he began drawing his sword as best as he could. He paused a moment to readjust himself as he had the blade rested against his throat. I knew he couldn't move his arm more than that. I also knew if he did a haphazard job by himself using what he could, he may not die instantly, I don't remember limping towards him, or holding the sword against his throat. The sword trembled in my hands; I remember his hand over mine. "We did what we could with what we were given. Now it's my turn to be the big brother again." I felt resistance at first; slowly I could feel the sword humming with an all too familiar hymn, a steady grip over my hands, and then a quick slash.

* * *

I felt metal against my throat once more, my eyes focused on the Lord of Spirits through the haze of tears.

"I killed him, just as everyone wanted me to. It didn't change a damn thing," I spoke neutrally. "Has my answer satisfied your task at hand?"

"It did, and I was told I can grant you peace if I see fit once I got your answer."

"Left that part out didn't you? Well since you are so kind with the offer, allow me to offer another." Milla lowered her sword slightly as I finally tossed my bag near her feet. She looked between the bag and me.

"What is this?"

"A gift to Origin and Chronos I honestly wasn't sure if they would still be there, but I imagine they are hard to destroy, and shouldn't belong to anyone but them now." She lifted the bag and looked inside.

"The Waymarkers? But how," she asked stunned.

"I imagine Origin would know, but not you." I lowered my hood as she got her first real look at me. Most of my face was blackened, a slight patch below my eye, and a few normal strips of flesh could be seen, atop of that were a few a streaks of dried blood. "I killed Bakur, I doubt that will free the spirits from his wish, or will make any difference in the world, but the deed is done. I had nothing left to lose." I straightened up as best as I could drawing one of my swords. Milla raised hers in defense but didn't move. "My only request, heh, perhaps my _wish_ for bringing you the Waymarkers is to do whatever you want with the world. But if you truly want to throw your faith back to humanity." I laid the sword against my neck. "As the last Scion of Kresnik," the blade bit into flesh, I felt a smile at the corners of my lips. "Leave me out of it."

_"Humans are so fascinating."_


	3. Faith

"I understand Alvin, and I will go over the details for the proper procedures next week with you, as we agreed. I'll talk to you later," Julius flipped the GHS close ignoring the demand to wait as he pocketed the device once more. He let out a sigh as he stretched out on his back with his arms behind him as a pillow. It was hard enough to get a break on a regular day, but with all the upcoming projects that was going to be next to impossible; he wanted to enjoy what was left of his vacation in peace if at all possible. He closed his eyes breathing deep.

"Alvie likes to complain a lot doesn't he," Elle spoke but didn't look at him as she was helping Rollo with his stretch exercises. Julius opened one eye looking over to her with a smile as he pushed up onto his elbows looking over the small lakes. The Kijara Seafalls were the best this time of year, the weather was mild, and it was early enough to not have to worry about the monsters or other tourists. It was the perfect spot to relax before returning to the demands of life. He mulled over her question for a time, adjusting his posture as he sat up with his leg bent and leaning against his knee.

"I wouldn't say that, he's just concerned with doing the right thing after all this time. It's hard to change habits."

"But he's a salesman, isn't that part of his job? You know...to capture his consumers?"

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that quite like that," he began with a chuckle. "Who told you that?"

"Leia mentioned it once when she was mad at him."

"That explains it. It's a little more complicated-"

"Alright Rollo! We are all set to swim now," Elle interrupted striking her favorite pose hauling Rollo into the water. More like waddling the cat into the shallow end as she did her best to bribe him further in. He had patience, but he still had principles so Rollo padded back to the shore, only for Elle to bring him back to the water's edge, the waves lapping gently against his paws, as he walked back to the shore. She continued this endeavor a few more times before taking a break dangling her feet into the deeper water.

"He'll come around eventually," Julius encouraged with a smile before the banshee of a phone demanded his attention. "I said we'd talk later Alvin-"

_"Alvin? He's been asking for you again,"_ a different voice answered on the other end.

"Lara? Sorry, I was expecting him to call," Julius spoke sheepishly.

_"You are his friend and confidant, so of course he'd want your opinion with the next step."_

"You always take his side."

_"Only when he deserves it."_

"Fair enough, what's going on?"

_"Will you be home for dinner? I was going to make your favorites."_

"Is that Mommy," Elle skipped over, Julius nodded.

"Pasta margherita," he questioned as Elle made a disgusted face sticking out her tongue.

_"And the Elle Special of course,"_ Lara laughed.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be home. See you then," he hung up the phone. "What?"

"I hate tomatoes," Elle remarked crossing her arms.

"But the Elle Special will be the main course, so I don't see a reason for the face. Go get your things," Julius ended further argument grabbing his bag and securing his blades to his waist. Times were peaceful but it would be foolish to discard caution completely with the potential of monsters lurking.

"Daddy!"

"Elle," Julius ran after the scream, skidding to a halt in front of her with his swords ready to strike.

"Daddy, stop it! You're scaring him," Elle argued, pushing herself in front of him kneeling down next to a small niche.

"Scaring who," his posture relaxed.

"Come down you're still scaring him," she hissed and pulled down on his sleeve for emphasis. Not sensing any hostility, Julius sheathed his weapons crouching low.

"Go on Rollo," Elle urged as the feline approached the niche and gave it a few sniffs followed by a meow. A pause, until a low whine echoed from the crevice. "Come on out, you'll be alright," she encouraged until a small dog emerged. "It's a puppy."

"I don't think it is," Julius commented holding his hand out for the creature to sniff. He licked the fingertips gingerly, stepping more into the light unfurling his long ears.

"There like a rabbit's. Look at his tail, it's feathery like a bird's," Elle pointed out each feature as he fully emerged.

"He might be a spyrite."

"But I thought spyrites were more...glowy."

"He's injured," Julius announced gently scooping the spyrite up before he could get away. Holding the body close he could see numerous gashes, and his back leg was in the wrong angle.

"Can we keep him?"

"He might belong to someone, here hold him close," Julius instructed as he waited for Elle to stand up. He gently slid the creature into her arms. He trembled but calmed down a little as Elle stroked his ears.

"Well until he gets better, we can't just leave him here."

"You're right," Julius stood up petting his head. "I'll keep an eye out for any reports about missing spyrite. But in the meantime what should we call him?"

"Hmm," Elle tilted her head side to side being extra mindful of the puppy.

"What about-"

"Ludger."


End file.
